Here Without You
by kaiser94
Summary: un amor crece jeje a un poko de todito lo siento pesimo sumnary espero que les guste un sasuxhina y alguito mas
1. Chapter 1: lips of an angel

-no se como racionaría si se lo digo, ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?, ¿como le voy a explicar que me enamore de ella sin siquiera haber tenido una conversación que dure mas de 5 segundos?, apenas la conocí hace 2 semanas y ya siento que me quita el aliento, pero este este… maldito orgullo que no puedo dejar cuando estoy cerca de ella.-pensaba sasuke muy molesto mientras se dirigía a su casa.

-aaaaaaaahhhhhhh-sasuke escucho un grito, seguro de una chica y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el sonido..., allí estaba una chica de cabellos azulados hasta la cintura, estaba acorralada por un ninja medio borracho que no la dejaba escapar. Ella lo quería mucho pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento ya que no quería lastimarlo.

-na...naruto p…porf…f avor pa…para-decía una hinata muy agitada por el momento

-hic, parar? , hic, porque?

-"_porque? " _Pensó hinata-p…porque yo…yo me si…siento muy INCOMODA!!-dijo esto intentando escapar de las maños de naruto las cuales tenia aprisionando sus muñecas contra una pared.

-mmm…hic-naruto se acerco a los labios de hinata y le robo un beso muy apasionado, pero ella no le correspondía (imagínense ese sabor tan rico jajaja que asco besar a un borracho.) solo quería escapar de ahí-ahora te sientes mas cómoda…hic-dijo naruto esperando la respuesta de la chica.

Sasuke que miraba todo esto desde un árbol no aguanto mas y….

-bakaaaaaa!!-dijo enfurecido sasuke, dándole un gran golpe en la cara lo cual apartó a naruto lo suficiente para poder coger a hinata entre sus brazos y empezar a correr.

Mientras sasuke corría con hinata entre sus brazos, solo pensaba que por fin tenia la oportunidad de tenerla cerca, de sentir esa piel que tanto anhelaba tocar, de que tenia la oportunidad perfecta para que ella se diera cuenta que el existía"_en realidad nunca pensó que fuera a tener ese problema con una chica_", mientras pensaba todo esto no se daba cuenta de por donde iba, (jiji n.n) se tropezó ya muy cerca de la mansión hyuga y los dos cayeron al suelo.

-u…uchi…ha-san, podrías le…levantar…te p... porfa…vor-dijo hinata muy rojita y apenada por la posición en la que se encontraban los dos.

-…-sasuke estaba tan concentrado atrapando a hinata para que no le doliera el impacto que no se dio cuenta que el estaba encima de ella, pero no quiso levantarse-hinata-dijo con una voz un tanto seductora que hizo que hinata se sonrojara mas de lo que estaba.

Sasuke rozo sus labios con los de la hyuga y después los pego con delicadeza, para fundirse en un tierno beso que hizo que su tiempo se detuviera, pero por el contrario hinata estaba muy impresionada por el acto del uchiha y no comprendía por que lo hacia. Sasuke se levanto:

-gra...gracias uchiha-san-hinata dijo esto en un tono muy bajo que sasuke si apenas logro escuchar, y salio corriendo dirigiéndose muy apresurada hacia su casa.

Sasuke no reaccionaba, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse parado ahí y tocarse los labios los cuales al fin habían probado el dulce sabor de los de hinata.

En el tejado de la mansión hyuga se encontraba un chico de cabellos rojizos, que observo toda la escena entre ella y sasuke, y que miraba a hinata con lujuria mientras ella se acercaba mas a su casa con tanto temor en sus ojos, lo cual ponía una sonrisa un tanto cínica en la cara del chico.


	2. Chapter 2:¿una desicion?

Hinata sintió una extraña presencia como si alguien la observara, pero en ese preciso momento lo único que quería era salir de la vista de sasuke. Consiguió conciliar su sueño y pudo soñar algo que verdaderamente le arrebato el cansancio, algo tan bonito que era imposible querer despertarse de aquel paraíso que estaba frete a sus ojos.

La noche siguiente hinata se levanto intentando olvidar todos los sucesos de la noche anterior, salio de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina pero de repente tropezó con alguien...

Espero que la próxima vez pongas mas atención por donde caminas pero esta bien eso por ahora no importa-dijo hiashi- Bien hija tengo que informarte que estos días kasekage-sama se hospedara aquí y ya sabes como siempre, que debes hacer .Y ya que te la has pasado todo el día durmiendo(literalmente) ve a cambiarte para el festín de bienvenida y ve a cortar algunas rosas del jardín como regalo de bienvenida para el kazekage, de inmediato hinata-ordeno su padre en un tono de furia.

No se por que siempre hacen un festín cada vez que viene ya es muy común entonces no entiendo el por que mi padre le da tanta importancia – hablo para si misma casi en un susurro, desviando su destino, ahora se dirigía hacia al jardín para después no ensuciar su vertido con la tierra. OH fue todo lo que hinata pudo decir antes de tropezar de nuevo.

Lo siento, gomen neji-niisan...ah!! Profirió un grito ahogado; se sonrojo y le dio la espalda a neji.

Neji un poco asustado por la acción de su prima miro hacia todos los lados y pregunto-eh hinata que pasa por que has gritado?.

Mmm…estas en toalla neji-niisan.-dijo hinata muy sonrojada.

Neji no pudo reprimir una risa "jajaja"-bufo neji en una carcajada.

Hinata aun dándole la espalda estaba muy sonrojada consoló recordar el ejercitado torso de su primo y su hermoso y largo cabello

-Eh…nos vemos en la cena dijo hinata y salio de allí lo mas rápido posible.

0000000000000000000000000000000000--

En el jardín hinata se encontraba cortando unas bella rosas de colores blancos y rojo, ya que eran los preferidos del kasekage. Mientras las cortaba y acomodaba en un hermoso arreglo, alcanzo a percibir una persona que se dirigía hacia ella, asi que volteo la cabeza para saber de quien era esa sombra:

-na...naruto-kun??-dijo hinata un poco confundida y preocupada por razones obvias.

-konichiwa hinata-chan-dijo naruto abalanzándose sobre ella y propiciándole un gran abrazo.-hinata chan-dice separándose de la hyuga.

-dime naruto-kun.

-eto...pues hinata-chan quería pedirte disculpas por de anoche, me comporte como un idiota pero es que tu sabes cual es el requisito para estar con migo mmm... como novios cierto? kanojo.

-requisito naruto-kun ¿cual?-decía la peliazulada con cara de inocencia y pureza.

-pues el de las relaciones, cual mas...-decía con una cara cínica el uzumaki., hubo un silencio por mas de 2 minutos después de haber dicho el requisito.

-pe...pero naruto-kun yo yo no no estoy muy segura-decia la chica tratando de ocultar su miedo.

-mmm entiendo, ya entendiendo que en realidad nunca quisiste estar con migo.

-pero pero como puedes decir eso-hinata no soportaba estar tan confundida.

-mmm... bueno te voy a dar una oportunidad, en 2 días ino cumple 18 años y va a celebrar una fiesta, asi que los dos nos presentaremos formalmente como novios.

-esta bien naru-kun- n.n- ¿eso es todo?

-no, ... pero después de la fiesta tenemos que ir a mi casa y ya sabes lo que sigue.

-kareshi-kun pero tengo que pensarlo-aun intentando esconder su miedo que ahora había crecido.

-bueno hyuga hinata yo ya acepte y me resigne a que no me quieres.

-...bu...bueno-dijo hinata muy insegura de su decisión.

-gracias, arigato, arigato kanojo-chan-dijo esto le dio un apasionado beso y se dirigió muy contento hacia la puerta principal de la mansión hyuga.


	3. Chapter 3:kasekage sama

Tercer capitulo:

**Tercer capitulo:**

**-kasekage-sama**

Ya eran aproximadamente las 7:00 de la noche cuando gaara llego a la mansión hyuga solo para hospedarse unos 2 días justo antes de la fiesta de ino eso le causaba curiosidad ya que el kasekage siempre se hospedaba 1 semana era el tiempo mínimo en el cual el kasekage hacia todos sus deberes en la aldea, de pronto en aquella fecha ya habrían sellado muchos tratados pero no tenia importancia en ese momento para la peliazul.

Cuando Gaara entro, hinata le entrego el arreglo florar que había hecho toda la tarde, al entregárselo gaara le tomo la mano junto con el ramo y le dijo en un susurro en su oído-te vas a sentar a mi lado ¿cierto? –dejando a la de ojos color perla totalmente desconcertada.

Ellos se dirigen al comedor hinata haciéndole caso a gaara sentándose a su lado.

Ya en la cena…………..

Gaara desliza su mano por debajo de la mesa y la entrelaza con la de hinata.

Hinata al darse cuenta de esto se sonroja y se atora.

Al terminar la cena todo el mundo se dirige hacia el cuarto principal de la mansión para realizar un brindis en honor al kasekage.

Pero 2 personas no estaban allí.

Gaara sin soltar la mano de hinata la dirige hacia su habitación.

Ya en la habitación gaara recuesta de forma suave a hinata sobre su cama para luego ponerse encima de ella y empezar a besar sus delicados labios de forma suave pero apasionada, después se dirige hacia su cuello besando desde su mandíbula hasta su clavícula y acariciándole las piernas. Volviendo nuevamente a sus labios y subiendo sus manos hasta el abdomen de hinata y subiéndole la blusa.

Las manos de ella lo detuvieron, el con inquietud subió su vista para fijarse en le rostro de hinata, que puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de gaara acercándolo hacia ella para susurrarle:

lo siento gaara, pero no estoy lista para esto, pero eso no quiere decir que no me atraigas, de hecho si, y de gran manera.

Gaara el beso de nuevo pero con mucho amor y ternura y esta vez fue el quien hablo:

no importa, no pretendo presionarte, tú tampoco sabes cuanto me gustas.

A esto gaara le dio un beso en la frente pero esta vez de una forma más fraternal.

gaara: oye, sabes?

hinata: dime

gaara: cuando me susurras en el oído te escuchas muy sexy.

Y hinata le sonríe.

Los 2 bajan nuevamente donde estaban todos reunidos. Y se dirigen una última mirada confidente.

Para terminar así el día.


	4. aclaraciones

Jajaj bn en los reviews me dejaron unas preguntitas y ps bienen las respuesta:

Jajaj bn en los reviews me dejaron unas preguntitas y ps bienen las respuesta:

jajaj le dio gracias por el rescate

kanojo: es novia – y si naruto la esta forzando

jaja ps sasuke viene pronto los caps van despacio pero sustanciosos jaja y ps nop es con todos pero kien va a negar que hinata hace muy buena pareja con muchos pero es un sasuxhina esperen un poko esto lo q trae es sorpresas.

sip al principio hinata esta saliendo con naruto y ps es que como el kasekage tiene muchas cosas que tratar en konoha hace viajes frecuentes y ps siempre se hospeda en la mansion hyuga y ps cuando ha estado ahí a tenido una buena relacion pero el tercer cap es como por decir cuando le confiesa lo que siente claro de una forma muy peculiar.

Y gracias por leerlo y q bn que les haya gustado ya pronto subire el proximo cap.


	5. Chapter 4:la invitacion

Era un nuevo día hinata se levantaba después de la "aburrida" celebración

Era un nuevo día hinata se levantaba después de la "aburrida" celebración.

Sin decir que pensó en toda la noche en gaara.

Debía ir a entrenar.

Cuando salio de su habitación se topa con neji.

neji: buenos días hinata-san

Hinata: hola neji-niisan

neji: veo que te has levantado muy temprano

hinata: si! Es que debo ir a entrenar

neji: es que no te avisaron?

hinata: no, que cosa?

neji: nos dieron día libre

hinata: ugh creo que siempre me pierdo la información. Gracias por el dato. Adiós neji-niisan.

Y sale de la mansión. Unas cuantas cuadras de haber salido se encuentra con……kiba!!

hinata: hola kiba-kun

kiba: hola hinata, que bien que te encuentro

hinata: emm… por que lo dices kiba-kun

kiba: ino me envió a entregarte la invitación para la fiesta de disfraces

hinata: ahh… la fiesta

kiba: te pasa algo?

hinata: ……… no, es solo que no se que ponerme, solo eso-dijo mintiendo (aclaración para todos en la fiesta le va a tener que responder a naruto)

kiba: hinata no te preocupes a ti todo te queda muy bien (súper lindo kiba no?) , pero aun quiero hacerte una pregunta

hinata: si kiba-kun dime

kiba: -empezando a sonrojarse- es que quisiera saber si quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta

hinata: -con cara de lo siento- hummm... Kiba lo siento pero no puedo

kiba: pero por que?

hinata: es que voy a ir con naruto lo siento pero voy a ir con naruto, quizás es otra oportunidad. Pero gracias por pensar en mí.

kiba:-con cara de desilusión- si, no importa. Bien ya me tengo que ir. Tengo que terminar de entregar las invitaciones. Chao.

hinata: chao kiba-kun nos vemos en la noche

Después de haber terminado la charla con kiba se dirige hacia la casa de Sakura a reunirse con todas sus amigas para preparar todo para la fiesta.

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura: toc toc

sakura: buenos días hinata pasa

hinata: hola sakura gracias

ten-ten: bueno ahora que estamos todas ¿que vamos a hacer primero? Vestuario o organizamos el salón

ino: uuuhhh!! Primero el vestuario

temari: listo ino-cerda hagamos primero eso- dijo ella mirando a ino quien tenía una mirada asesina hacia temari.

ino: esta bien no me voy a arruinar el día peleando con una GORDA (gorda!! En donde si temari es perfecta)

temari: aja mejor vamos a comprar esos #€Ç disfraces

hinata: chicas por favor no peleen mas, solo vamos a comprar los disfraces y a divertirnos

ino: esta bien pero espero que no me vuelvas a llamar ino-cerda

temari: OK, y a ti ni se te ocurra volver a decirme gorda si no quieres terminar con una patada en el trasero.

Y así salieron las chicas hacia el centro comercial.


	6. Chapter 5:casi listas

Hola q pena por la demora espero q les haya gustado el fanfic este es un capi mas bn cortito

Hola q pena por la demora espero q les haya gustado el fanfic este es un capi mas bn cortito. A LEER!

CAP 5: CASI LISTAS

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial entraron a un almacén de disfraces y antifaces.

Hinata encontró un traje que le llamo mucho la atención; este era un hermoso corsé rojo que al bajar era una espectacular falda beige un tanto ensanchada, como una especie de vestido antiguo, con un antifaz negro brillante y unas cuantas plumas blancas pequeñas en la esquina superior izquierda.

-ino, Sakura y temari escogieron los disfraces de los Ángeles de Charlie, que incluían pantalones de cuero demasiado pegados y escotes bastante pronunciados.

-tenten escogió algo mas sutil mostrando su abdomen asombrosamente plano con un traje árabe con telas suaves de colores verde claro parecido al aguamarina y un poco de amarillo y varias cadenas en la cadera.

Después de esto llegaron con miles de bolsas de compras a la casa de Sakura, para después empezar a arreglar el salón.

El salón estaba oscuro lo único que alumbraba el lugar eran las luces de colores que habían puesto. También colocaron música movida de ambiente y compraron ricos bocadillos (pasabocas) y algo de licor.

Ya todo estaba preparado, y las chicas solo contaban con una hora para poder arreglarse (no quiero darle mala fama a las mujeres pero nos demoramos demasiado incluyéndome XD)

Después de una hora y media ya estaban arregladas solo faltaba el maquillaje de hinata.

A hinata la maquillaron con tonos pasteles en las sombras y un rojo intenso para los labios.

Ya era hora, empezaban a llegar los invitados…que pasara?!


	7. Chapter 6: la fiesta part1

Bn como recompensa les publico dos cap seguidos espero q les guste

Bn como recompensa les publico dos cap seguidos espero q les guste

LA FIESTA PART. 1

Empezaba la fiesta, iban llegando poco a poco. Llega naruto y saluda a hinata.

-naruto: hola hina-Hime

-hinata: hola manojo

-naruto: estas hermosa

Naruto toma la cara de hinata deslizando sus dedos por la hermosa piel de ella dándole un tierno beso. Hinata como respuesta se sonroja.

Naruto sigue y empieza a deslizar sus labios por el cuello de hinata y en ese momento llega gaara.

Hinata reaccionó inmediatamente alejando a naruto de ella.

Gaara vio esto y frunció sus labios pero aparento y saludo normalmente.

-gaara: hola naruto-Kun, hinata-sama.

-naruto: hola gaara, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos

-hinata (sin mirar a gaara): hola kasekage-sama (haciendo una reverencia y al levantar la cara se encuentra con los ojos de el)

-gaara: hinata-sama esta muy linda, como siempre. Bien iré a saludar nos vemos luego naruto.

Hinata y naruto se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a hablar

-naruto: hinata dime que has pensado mi propuesta (para los que no se acuerda es que este con el y por supuesto ella es virgen). La vas a aceptar cierto?

Empieza a subir su mano por la pierna de hinata pero ella lo detiene y baja la cabeza. No quería responderle, de hecho quería decir como respuesta un no. Pero no quería perder a naruto.

En ese momento gaara se sienta en la mesa.

-gaara: perdón, interrumpo algo?

-naruto: no gaara siéntate amigo (_inner naruto: claro que interrumpe, que kuso gusto cuándo estaba convenciendo a hinata)_

-gaara: ah! Oye naruto Sakura te necesita en la cocina (inventado OBVIAMENTE)

-naruto: ahora que querrá, bien ya vuelvo.

Gaara se acerco a hinata para poder hablar mejor.

-gaara: así que sales con el dobe de naruto?

(Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa para tratar de aparentar pero sus ojos mostraban notoria desilusión)

Hinata noto esto.

-hinata: go-gomen gaara-Kun. Aunque se que eso no arregla nada

Hinata agacho su cabeza se sentía tan mal por todo esto.

Gaara puso una mano sobre la barbilla de hinata y le dijo

-gaara: no importa podemos ser grandes amigos, cuenta conmigo

Le regalo una sonrisa. Una de las pocas que en su vida ha dado.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

En ese momento llega naruto

-naruto: no se para que me quería Sakura, ni la encontré.

Pero…eso no es lo importante ahora dime Hime cual es tu respuesta?

La he estado esperando mucho tiempo.

Hinata se mordió los labios

-hinata: NO


	8. Chapter 7: la fiesta part2

Bien espero q les guste

Bien espero q les guste.

Naruto: jajaj enserio hinata; cual es tu respuesta?

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y volteó a mirar a naruto

Hinata: ya te respondí, te dije que NO.

Naruto: hablas en serio? (con cara de ego herido) sabia que estaba perdiendo el tiempo contigo eres tan débil y tonta hinata.

Hinata: na… naruto…yo… es que no me siento preparada

Naruto: CALLATE! Eres una débil sabes que nadie mas te va a querer, cierto? Estas SOLA!

Hinata no pudo aguantar mas, ella era pasiva, tranquila y amorosa. Pero tampoco para aguantarse esa humillación.

Hinata: cállate tu naruto. (En ese momento naruto abrió los ojos como platos nunca había conocido esta faceta de hinata XS), no voy a dejar que me trates así. Que no quiera acostarme contigo no significa que sea tonta o débil, lo que te da rabia es que no puedes manejarme a tu gusto, cierto?

Naruto no supo que responder y se quedo callado por algunos segundos.

Naruto: sabes que TERMINAMOS

Hinata: por mi esta bien me libro de un Patan como tu.

Naruto se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a una chica (que hinata no conoce) el le dice algo, ella le responde con una sonrisa y le da un beso; salen los 2 juntos de allí.

El la estaba engañando desde antes, que rabia hinata no podía creer lo ingenua que había sido todo este tiempo.

A hinata se le resbalaron algunas lágrimas, estaba tan desilusionada. Se dirigió al baño, se quedo allí llorando un buen rato.

Se le habían agotado las lágrimas, prometió no llorar mas por el que no valía la pena, ninguno. Antes de salir del baño se arreglo un poco se hecho polvos y rimel para disimular el rojo de sus ojos por tanto llorar.

Salio del baño y se tropezó con alguien. Levanto su rostro y vio al uchiha. El noto que ella lloraba, se veía en sus ojos y por un impulso que no pudo controlar, la abrazo.

Ke pasara??...to be continued


	9. Chapter 8:la fiesta ultima parte

Bn q pena con ustedes pero creo que me demorare subiendo los capi

Bn q pena con ustedes pero creo que me demorare subiendo los capi. Ya que desafortunadamente estoy castigada  JAJA solo perdí dos materias (mentiras es bastante) y ps me quitaron el Internet y aparte esta semana tendré semana de receso.

Pero espero que les guste este capitulo y por favor no sean tan malos XD dejen comentarios que quieres mejorar y todo eso es de ayuda gracias. 

LA FIESTA: ÚLTIMA PARTE

Sasuke la miro a los ojos y sin decir ninguna palabra la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a una mesa.

Sasuke la interroga con la mirada, se notaba su preocupación.

Hinata: eto…sasuke, que bueno verte. Que te ha parecido la fiesta?

Sasuke: bien, pero esa no es la cuestión

Hinata: entonces, cual es la cuestión?

Sasuke: yo se que no hemos hablado mucho, y no me contaras tus problemas…pero…quisiera que confiaras en mi. Aunque eso toma su tiempo.

Hinata: gracias sasuke

Dejaron el tema así. Sasuke no la iba a obligarla a contarle.

Siguieron hablando de cosas irrelevantes, sus colores y comidas favoritas. Por primera vez sasuke sentía que tenía una oportunidad con la chica que lo había enamorado casi sin saberlo.

Fueron a la pista y empezaron a bailar algo romántico, estaban: el con sus manos en la cintura de hinata y ella con sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

Pero de pronto una imagen descompuso totalmente a hinata; frente a ellos se encontraba naruto con la chica de antes, se estaban besando.

Hinata escondió su cara en el hombro de sasuke, se le resbalo una lágrima.

Hinata: (con la voz entre-cortada): sa…sasuke…podríamos irnos…Po…por…favor.

Sasuke: pe-pero por…

Sasuke no termino de preguntar. Vio lo mismo que hinata.

Sasuke tomo la mano de hinata- le encantaba tener su mano era tan delicada, amaba ese pequeño contacto; lo deseaba con ansias. El solo poder abrazarla era el cielo para el-

Sasuke: vamos

Salieron de allí y empezaron a caminar; estaba nevando. A hinata la recorrió un escalofrío, estaba todo helado. Pero aunque así fuera era hermoso ver nevar. Cuando se dio cuenta que sasuke le había puesto su chaqueta.

Sasuke: así que EL es lo que te tiene mal.

Hinata no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke: quieres ir a tu casa?

Hinata: la verdad, no. No quisiera que me vieran en este estado.

Sasuke: quieres quedarte en mi casa (no con malas intenciones)

Hinata: gracias sasuke, pero no quisiera incomodarte

Sasuke: tranquila, nada de eso, solo llama a tu casa y avisas que te vas a quedar en la casa de una amiga.

Hinata: hai.

Eso fue lo que hizo hinata y se dirigieron a la casa de el.

Continuara… (UUUU que pasara??...XD n.n)

Empezare lo mas pronto en el cap que sigue y reviews Profa. no sean malitos


	10. Chapter 9: la casa de sasuke

Que pena por la demora espero q les guste el capitulo. Dejen reviews XD.

La casa de sasuke

Hinata y sasuke iban caminando y pronto llegaron a la casa de el. Era muy grande de ventanales gigantes y blancos. Entraron y sasuke le ofreció asiento.

_Hinata: que casa tan bonita tienes

_sasuke: gracias. Quieres tomar algo?

_Hinata: no muchas gracias. Y vives solo?

_sasuke: si…emm se puede saber por que la pregunta

_Hinata: no nada solo que es muy grande

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y la miro fijamente. Hinata se sonrojo por la forma en que la miraba.

_sasuke: no quisiera ser tan persistente, pero me vas a contar que te hizo el dobe de naruto

_Hinata: si, supongo que si; debería. Por sacarte así de la fiesta.

_sasuke: eso no es lo que me preocupa, como estas tu

_Hinata: me veo tan mal

_sasuke: pues se te nota el estado en la cara

_hinata: que horror, que pena contigo-dijo bajando la cabeza

_sasuke: no, nada de eso. Solo digo que hablar con alguien seria bueno, así no sea yo.

_hinata: -en susurros- a ti es al único que tengo ahora.

Hinata abrazo a sasuke y se le resbalaron algunas lágrimas, sasuke quedo en shock, siempre había querido estar así con ella. Pero no q estuviera sufriendo de tal manera.

Sasuke la rodeo con sus brazos y así estuvieron un buen rato. Hinata paro de llorar.

_hinata: es tan estúpido que este llorando y ni siquiera te he contado-soltó con una risita desganada-

_sasuke: tranquila, todo esta bien. Pero primero deberías cambiarte no debe ser muy cómodo el disfraz.

_sasuke: espero que no te incomode-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo-

Sasuke se paso la mano por la nuca, hinata no enmedio eso hasta que el le paso una camiseta y pantaloneta (o short, como le digan) de el

_hinata: ah… no tranquilo, muchas gracias.

_sasuke: el baño esta al fondo

Hinata se fue a cambiar, la ropa estaba impregnada de el, olía tan bien. Hinata se imagino los labios de el y a esta imagen se sonrojo completamente.

_hinata: que me pasa?

Hinata salio del baño. Cuando sasuke la vio se sonrojo, se veía muy linda.

Se sentaron y empezaron a hablar. Hinata le contó lo que había pasado.

_sasuke: naruto es un idiota

_hinata:…en definitiva

Sin notarlo hinata y sasuke se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. Hinata sobre el pecho de sasuke. Sasuke se despertó en la madrugada.

_sasuke: hinata

_hinata: mmm…si?

_sasuke: ven vamos no creo q sea cómodo dormir en un mueble.

Sasuke la cargo hasta la habitación de los invitados y cuando la iba a dejar hinata lo tomo de la mano. Sasuke se acerco a ella.

_sasuke: ven acuéstate, duerme ya.-le decía mientras el se le recostaba al lado.

Así amanecieron. Hinata se despertó y se sonrojo al notar quien estaba a su lado y lo recordó aun cuando estaba medio dormida. Se sonrojo aun más y lo miro. Se veía tan lindo dormido. Como un niño pequeño y después se fijo en sus labios. A esto se tapo la boca. Después lo miro. Se estaba despertando, y ella le sonrío inconcientemente.

_sasuke: hummm... buenos días. Que pena, estas despierta hace mucho?

_hinata: no, acabo de despertar. Gracias por lo de anoche, escucharme y aguantar todo el tiempo que estuve llorando. (por que generalmente los hombres salen corriendo cuando esto sucede)- hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla- y que quieres desayunar. Di cualquier cosa, es mi forma de agradecerte.

Sasuke estaba sonrojado (jjaj se lo imaginan que tierno nyyyuuu) pero acepto la oferta. Después de esto sasuke acompaño a hinata a su casa. Todo el mundo los miraba insistentemente. Y empezaron a inventar chismes y a hablar de ellos solo por verlo salir de casa de sasuke juntos.

QUE PASARA!!!????

Jaja a que soy mala. Tratare subir el otro rápido. Profa. reviews


	11. Chapter 10:chismes

Hola que pena por la espera espero que les guste. REVIEWS………..PORFA!

Chismes

Sasuke acompaño a hinata a su casa. Ya en la puerta.

_sasuke: bien creo que ya llegamos a tu casa

_hinata: si, de nuevo muchas gracias. Nos vemos luego entonces.

Hinata se iba a despedir cuando dio un paso en falso y para no caerse se abrazo a sasuke. Estaban muy pegados. Hinata se sonrojo inmediatamente y se separo. Pero obviamente los ojos curiosos de las fans de sasuke no pasaron esto por alto.

_hinata: perdón, perdón….

_sasuke: tranquila fue un accidente.-sasuke poniendo cara maliciosa, para hacer q a hinata le diera pena- hum... a menos que haya sido a propósito.

Hinata moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro desesperadamente negándolo.y mucho más roja que antes.

_sasuke: jajajajaj…. Si vieras lo graciosa que te ves cuando te apenas. (Se lo imaginan riendo uyyyy divino-BABA……)

Hinata nunca había visto reír así a sasuke. Ella solo pudo sonreír a esta acción.

Hinata se iba a despedir y al darle el beso en la mejilla sasuke corrió un poco la cara sin querer. Estaba bastante distraído. Y rozaron sus labios.

Hinata solo oculto su cabeza. Sasuke había quedado en shock.

_sasuke: lo…lo siento. Estaba distraído.

_hinata: eh... No importa ADIOS.

Hinata entro muy deprisa a su casa. Sasuke de camino a su casa solo estaba pensando en lo que había acabado de ocurrir. Se sonrojo un poco y paso su mano por su cabello. No podía creerlo.

CON SAKURA

Una de las tantas fans de sasuke era muy amiga de Sakura y le comento todo lo que había visto.

Sakura no se lo podía creer. Como hinata le hacia esto a naruto Uhhh

Sakura fue a hablar con hinata. TOC TOC

_hinata: Sakura! Sigue.

_Sakura: hola hinata

_hinata: por que estas tan desanimada

_Sakura: quiero preguntarte algo muy importante

_hinata: claro, dime.

_sakura: estas saliendo con sasuke

_hinata: claro que no

_sakura: todo el mundo los vio hinata, no puedo creer que le hagas esto a naruto

_hinata: PERDON! Quien fue el que me engaño y me utilizo que te pasa. Aparte te dije la verdad. Si en algún momento eso llegara a suceder tu serias la primera en saberlo.

_sakura: lo lamento hinata, pero esta vez no estaré de tu lado. Adiós.

Hinata tenia mucha rabia sakura no sabia nada y la estaba juzgando.

CON NARUTO

Naruto lo había visto todo. El día que hinata y sasuke salieron el los siguió y se dio cuenta que hinata se quedo en la casa de sasuke. Tenía mucha rabia. (BUENAS!!!...si el fue el que le puso los cacho y la estaba obligando prácticamente)

Y justo en ese momento se encontró con sasuke.

_naruto: así que hinata se quedo a dormir en tu casa

_sasuke: -con su sonrisa sarcástica-

_naruto: hum claro te la tiraste. No? Si se quiso acostar contigo.

_sasuke:-no pudo contenerse y lo agarro por el cuello de su camisa-naruto dejemos muy claro esto. Yo no soy como tu. Y aunque no tengo por que darte explicaciones no me acosté con ella. Ella solo necesitaba hablar con alguien y fui yo. Ya que tú la dañaste mucho.

_naruto: si claro. Me vas a decir que no estas saliendo con ella. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

_sasuke: y si así fuera que. Tu ya tienes tu chica solo deja a hinata en paz.

Naruto no pudo decir nada más por la impresión. Ya que sasuke le dio a entender que hinata y el salían.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO. REVIEWS Y PS SUS COMENTARIOS .


	12. Chapter 11:algo así como relación… ¿?

Capitulo 11: algo así como relación…. ¿?

Hinata tenia que hablar con alguien de lo que le había pasado con Sakura. Así fuera estupido.

Hinata iba caminando pensando en esas palabras que le había dicho tal vez Sakura estaba mas herida por el supuesto noviazgo con sasuke mas que por el hecho de naruto. Uff Sakura le resultaba muy irritante parecía una niña chiquita discutiendo por un muñeco.

Había llegado al puesto de ramen así a ella no le gustara su sub. Conciente la había llevado hasta allí. Lo pensó mucho, no quería encontrarse con naruto pero no se iba a reprimir por el. No ahora no. Tenia que ser diferente.

Entro, no le importo. Pero se encontró con la persona que nunca pensó ver allí. Sasuke.

_hinata: sasuke!.....hola

_sasuke: hola hinata

_hinata: mmm........ Que raro es verte acá… no odiabas el ramen

_sasuke: pues algo se me tenía que pegar del dobe de naruto jajaja

_hinata: jajajaj- ya estaba un poco más relajada con ese tema. Podía hablar normal de naruto lo cual no quiere decir que lo haya perdonado. Seguiría siendo un idito para ella.

Siguieron hablando y riéndose. En esas entra naruto.

Pero hablar de el era diferente de tenerlo al lado. Hinata se puso seria y bajo la mirada. Sasuke para levantarle el ánimo tomo la mano de hinata. El al hacer esto ella lo miro. Y el se acerco al oído de hinata.

_sasuke: tranquila….

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla. A lo cual hinata se sonrojo muchísimo. (Se podría decir que era de la familia de los tomates XD)

Ella entrelazo sus dedos y le dio una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

Naruto se quedo atónito. Era cierto. El con mucha rabia y celos se acerco a ellos y se dirigió a hinata.

_naruto: no puedo creerlo hinata. Es cierto. Eres de lo peor.

_Sasuke: cállate imbecil no la insultes

_naruto: o que vas a hacer?

Sasuke quería pegarle a ese idiota. Y justo cuando pensaba hacerlo el brazo de hinata lo detuvo. El quedo en cero. Acaso quería tanto a naruto?. Estaba empezando a darle celos.

Pero se quedo aun más atónito cuando vio a hinata pegarle una cachetada a naruto.

Hinata tomo de la mano a sasuke y salieron de allí después de pagar la misma hinata estaba sorprendida, nunca se creyó capaz de esto.

_sasuke: hinata estas bien?

_hinata: si…eso creo. No puedo creer que lo que acabo de hacer fue verdad

Sasuke la tomo de la cara.

_sasuke: si hina. Y me parce bien. No debes dejar que nadie te insulte. Eres maravillosa. No te dejes. (Maravillosa?? Raro raro ya se pero divino no!!)

_hinata: sasuke… (Le decía mientras lo miraba a los ojos y viceversa). Me gustas mucho. Solo quería decírtelo así el sentimiento no sea correspondi….

Sasuke la callo con un beso.

QUE PASARAAAA!!!!!!!! HUM que creen. REVIEWS PORFA.


	13. Chapter 12: jugando a romeo y julieta

Capitulo 12: jugando a romeo y Julieta….

Ese fue un beso maravilloso y tierno cosa que no esperaba hinata. La verdad ella pensaba que el la iba a rechazar y ella saldría corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos…justo lo que haría ella pero esa reacción no se la esperaba.

Terminaron el beso por falta de aire hinata estaba súper roja! Y sintió algo húmedo en su rostro….lagrimas.

_sasuke: que te pasa hina. Que hice por que lloras…… (Que tierno juju que hice? XD)

_hinata: lo siento….jajaj….se que es estupido pero estoy muy feliz...

_sasuke: tonta…..me hiciste preoc….esto así que por eso llorabas (sasuke muy rojito

-/////-y ocultando la cara)

Lo siguiente dejo a sasuke helado.

_hinata: con una voz súper dulce le dice-te quiero!-y le dio un beso fugaz y bajo la cabeza.

_sasuke: hinata-y la abrazo fuertemente rodeando su cintura y colocando su cara en el cabello de ella para olerlo-

Hinata le correspondió el abrazo y quedaron así un buen rato. Hasta que escucharon un ruido y se separaron.

Neji: que le hace a hinata-sama. Aléjese de ella sasuke-pervertido.

Ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar ni decir nada neji copio desprevenido a sasuke y lo estampo contra el árbol, tomo a hinata y se la llevo rápidamente.

Al llegar a la casa hinata por fin pudo explicarle a neji que el no le estaba haciendo nada y el furioso le pregunto que que hacia con el entonces. Ella sin poderle ocultar nada a neji le dijo.

Neji: Queeee!!!! NO no estoy de acuerdo el es un idiota no se lo permito!

Hinata: tú no tienes que permitirme nada neji o se te olvida que te he visto con tenten…

Ya era raro que hinata respondiera eso sin un as bajo la manga. Neji entendió perfectamente era una amenaza!!. Su primita lo estaba amenazando TT_TT. Obviamente hinata nunca pensó en hacerlo solo se lo dijo para que parara y dejara de juzgar.

Neji salio todo KOK de la habitación de hinata. Ya no podía hacer nada para que sasuke no estuviera con hinata.

Ya era de noche hinata estaba dormida y escucho un ruido. Se levanto y miro por la ventana y era SU sasuke.

Hinata: sube!

El subió al instante y se quedo parado al lado de la ventana.

Hinata: cierra la ventana y toma asiento. Quieres té?

Volvió a hacer lo que hinata le dijo

Hinata: jajajaja…..pareces un perrito obedeciendo….jajaja: P

Sasuke: no... Gracias no quiero té-dijo haciendo una medio sonrisa

Se sentaron en la cama de hinata y empezaron a hablar. No sin que hinata se burlara de lo sucedido anteriormente con el súper entrenado sasuke (jajaja XD)

_sasuke: te parece muy gracioso?

_hinata: jajaj debiste haberte visto…jajaja

Sasuke se le acercaba peligrosamente a hinata. Ella estaba acostada y el se puso sobre ella.

Sasuke: deberías saber que no siempre obedezco.

Hinata estaba rojísima.

Sasuke: ahora es mi turno de burlarme-La miro de pies a cabeza-que linda pijama

Hinata traía un pijama de una blusa de tiritas y una pantaloneta pequeña y toda estampada de ositos. Se puso aun más roja que antes parecía que fuera a desmayarse de la vergüenza cosa que no paso.

Hinata iba a taparse pero sasuke la detuvo.

Sasuke: tonta…jaja deberías ver tu reacción….la verdad te ves muy linda.

Se quedaron hablando otro rato pero les dio mucho sueño. Y se quedaron dormidos. Los dos abrasaditos.

A la mañana siguiente hinata se desperto pero no estaba sasuke. Miro una nota que habia sobre su mesita de noche.

HINA:

NOS VEMOS ESTA TARDE EN EL LAGO A LAS 4 TE QUIERE. SASUKE.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

QUE PASARA!!!!????

REVIEWS POR FA NO SEAN TACAÑOS AMARRADOS O COMO DIGAN.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.


	14. Chapter 13: temperatura

Capitulo 13: temperatura…0.0

Hinata se levanto y empezó a arreglarse para ir a su encuentro con sasuke. Se puso su ropa de entrenamiento que era un short negro corto y un top negro, que la hacia ver muy sexy. Y se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta.

Al llegar al lago

_hinata: hola sasuke-Kun

Sasuke no la había visto y apenas volteo quedo en shock su cara se puso roja.

_sasuke: hola hina. Eto... Huh estas muy….

_hinata: que? Estoy muy fea?- haciendo pucheros

_sasuke: no no! Nada de eso estas muy linda….-poniéndose rojito- pero….no quiero que los chicos te vean así...

Hinata quedo en blanco y lo único que acertó a hacer fue acercarse a el y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Pero el la tomo por la cintura y recostó en un árbol y empezó a besarla un beso intenso que fue bajando de a poco…se separaron.

_sasuke: lamento el retraso jaja hay que entrenar.

_hinata: si KOI

Al decir esto hinata sabía que era el punto débil de sasuke y querría volver para besarla. Lo cual no hizo con mucha fuerza de voluntad trato de concentrase.

Empezaron a pelear fue muy reñida y al final termino en un empate. Descansaron y se acercaron más al lago. Sasuke estaba sentado a la orilla lavando su rostro y hinata aprovecho para tirarlo pero sasuke la llevo consigo al agua.

Empezaron a jugar como niños pequeños, pero no fue por mucho ya que empezaron a besarse se volvía cada vez mejor sasuke se quito su camisa y hinata empezó a acariciar su torso. Sasuke empezó a besarla en el cuello dejando pequeños pero muchos moraditos en el.

Salieron del lago y fueron para la casa de hinata que estaba sola subieron a la pieza de ella.

_hinata: sasuke deberías secarte vas a coger un resfriado

_sasuke: tú también así que por que no lo hacemos juntos.

Hinata fue por unas toallas. Hinata tomo una y empezó a secarle el cabello a sasuke. El estaba ya en solo ropa interior y hinata no lo había notado. Hasta que el empezó a quitarle la blusa y el short. Se puso como un tomate. Y lo detuvo.

_sasuke: que pasa?

_hinata: no creo que esto sea apropiado.

_sasuke: no es lo que estas pensando. No va a pasar nada si tú no quieres, confía en mí.

Hinata lo dejo seguir y los dos estaban ya en ropa interior. Sasuke con una delicadeza inhumana empezó a secar el cuerpo de hinata. Ya los dos estaban secos y de nuevo empezaron los besos.

Pero de pronto se oyeron ruidos, sasuke se separo……….

QUE PASARAAAAA!!! XD lo siento soy muy mala espero que les haya gustado REVIEWS por fa no sean malitos.


End file.
